The Story of VELMA FURTER
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Rocky Horror Chicago Crossover. What happens when Velma and Frank meet? Oneshot. Romance. First crossover, please be gentle with reviews.


**Disclaimer: Unfortuanetly I own no own from Rocky Horror or Chicago.**

**A/N: This is my first Rocky Horror/Chicago Crossover. Please be nice, thankies!**

"Shiiit." Velma said with a slight laugh looking up at the castle from the paper in her hand. "From Chicago to Denton? This oughta be good." She said to herself while lighting up a cigarette. It started to rain and it put her cigarette out. "Wonderful, just wonderful." She said saracastically and ran to the porch of the castle as fast as her high heels legs would let her. The door of the castle creaked open.

"Is this the. . . Furter residence?" Velma asked the balding man looking from the paper, to him, and back to the paper again.

"Yes," Riff answered and nodded. _Of course one of Frank's party guests would come looking like this._ Riff thought. Velma had black hair, cut in a bob at the edge of the chin, a mid-thigh red sequined dress, fishnets with red garters, long red gloves; black, glittery high heels, and, of course, a heavily made up face.

Riff let Velma inside. "So where's this so-called party at?" Velma asked not really phased.

"Follow me." Riff said and started towards the ballroom. Velma followed. They entered the room.

Velma wouldn't really call it a crowd, but there were quite a few people at this party.

The elevator started to hum. Velma turned around. _An elevator? Oh please! Give me a break._ She thought. Frank strutted out of the elevator. Long, black cape flowing behind him as he walked up to the throne-like chair. He threw off the cape. Velma gasped. What Frank was wearing was not a far cry from her own attire. The only difference was that he was wearing a corset. Even their hair color matched.

He strutted down to Velma. He took her hand but didn't kiss it as he'd originally intended. She was wearing gloves, and if she were anything like him, she probably didn't want to get a lipstick stain on them. "Enchante, Velma. So glad you could make it." He said in his lovely British accent returning her hand to her side.

"And you're Frank N. Furter, right?" Velma asked.

"_Dr._ Frank N. Furter," Frank corrected, "But, please, call me Frank." He said.

"Oh, you're a doctor?" Velma asked.

"Not of the medical feild, but of the scientific feild." Frank answered.

"Oh," Velma said.

The intro for the Transylvanian tango came on. "Care to dance?" Frank asked offering Velma his hand. "It's fast, I warn you." He added. Velma smiled taking his hand.

"I _love_ dancing." She said. Then the dancing music began.

Velma warmed up to the beat real quick. The kicks, shimmies, twirls and slides wern't unlike her normal routines. The slowest part of thr dance was the ending dip, and even that was three times the speed of your average dip.

"You're good." Frank complimented as he pulled Velma back up from the dip. Velma shrugged.

"Eh, it's what I do." She said. Frank raised an eyebrow with a flirty smirk.

"Would you believe these are my work clothes?" Velma asked gesturing to her outfit.

"I bet you're the envy of other women." Frank said.

"Then you win the bet, I am. Even to the point where I have to hide from the crazies who want me dead."

"But who would want to ruin such a. . .beautiful face?" Frank asked stroking her face gently with the back of his hand.

Their eyes met. _He just called me beautiful! No one says I'm beautiful._ Velma thought. They knew what they wanted but didn't do anything.

Eventually Frank cleared his throat and asked "Would you like some champagne?"

"Um, sure. I'll be right back." Velma lied. She was getting out of there. _No way_ would she ever feel this way towards someone again. No. Way.

She quietly left the castle. She got to her car only to find she had a flat tire. "Great! Now I'm _stuck_ here!" Velma said kicking the tire the re-entering the castle. Frank was there waiting with a fancy glass of champagne.

"I guess I forgot it at home." Velma lied. "Oh, and best of luck, I'm stuck here. My car has a flat." Velma told Frank.

"Shame." Frank said, "Oh well, there's always a spare room." He said implying that the hospitality wasn't a problem.

"Magenta!" Frank called.

"Yes, Mastah?" Magenta asked.

"Would you be so kind as to find this young lady a change of clothes for tommorrow and later on lead her to the green room?" He asked.

"Right away, Mastah." And with that Magenta was off to do her duties.

"You look a bit. . . tense." Frank said to Velma. He set the champagne down on a nearby table. Velma picked ir up and downed it as if it were a shot.

"That's because I am. I'm having bad memories."

"Well, would you like to forget?" Frank asked.

"Oh yes, more than anything." Velma replied. "But not in the way you're implying. . .that's kind of what I'm trying to forget, why I'm so messed up. Oh, I probably sound like a complete idiot by now but I - I -" She couldn't help it.She burst into tears wrapping her arms around Frank, crying into him. Frank wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever it is, it's over now." Frank said in attempt to calm her down.

"But that's just the thing!" Velma cried out, muffled. "It's not over it - it's still happening and I can't do anything to stop it!" Velma wailed.

"Hey," Frank said. He tilted her head up for her to look at him. "Look at me. I promise things will get better. Now, what is it you're so upset about?" He asked.

"I'm wated dead, everyone I've once loved is dead. . .I don't want the same to happen to you." Velma explained.

"You - you love _me?_" Frank asked.

"Yes, I can see you're a truly wonderful and beautiful person. I also see a part of you dying inside. You need, and are desperate for love, you're just looking in all the wrong places. What you need is someone to be there, someone to hold you. Someone other than me. You couldn't have a good life with me, a safe life. Oh, but how I wish to spend all my life with you is too much for words. I can't do this to you though, you'll end up dead because of me and I can't let that happen!" She hugged him again. Frank was amazed by how well she knew him. She knew him better than he knew himself, which was impressive.

"No one knows you're here, you'd be perfectly safe." Frank said still in a daze. Velma looked up and their eyes met. They kissed. It was a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Velma melted into Frank's arms. "You're right." She said. "No one can do me, anyone I love, or you harm if they don't know where I am."

"Exactly." Frank said.

"I hereby declare myself Misstress Velma Furter." Velma said.

And so it was sealed with a kiss.

**A/N: A bit of an odd way to end it I know, but ay, it works. This is actually quite longer than I expected it to be. Hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
